


My boyfriend is pissy

by Kinkylilbug



Series: Danganronpa V3 Baby Boom [2]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Back rubs, Fluff, Kokichi is an ass, Lack of Sleep, M/M, Mpreg, boyfriends being gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 09:43:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13121139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinkylilbug/pseuds/Kinkylilbug
Summary: Kokichi is being a butt, per usual and now he has to make it up to his moody boyfriend.





	My boyfriend is pissy

**Author's Note:**

> It's pretty vague on we're exactly it takes place, so feel free to image wherever.

“Wow Rantaro you're getting big.” Ouma said, smirking as he sat down next to him. Rantaro chuckled, rolling his eye. “And whose fault is that?” He asked teasing him right back. “It is not!” Kokichi said, looking offended. “This kid clearly did not get that from me.” Rantaro laughed once more at the boy’s antics. “That means that it's either twins or you fucked Gonta.” 

Rantaro shook his head and sighed. “So the one time I let you top, not only do you manage to knock me up but with twins too.” Kokichi put his arms behind his head, looking at the greenette, feeling rather proud of himself. “Maybe,” he responded simply. Rantaro leaned back on the couch, rolling his eyes. “But we were unconscious for a good portion of your pregnancy so you could just be further along than you thought?” 

Rantaro stared up at the ceiling, a hand resting on his distending belly. “I doubt it, if we're off, it's probably by a month a most.” He said shrugging. “It's not like that matters anyways, knowing isn't gonna make the kid come any faster. It's ready when it's ready.” Kokichi huffed as he looked at the other male. “But I don't wanna wait.” Kokichi whined. He leaned over, laying his head down on Rantaro’s stomach, feeling their child moving around. “You don't wanna wait either, do you?” He asked. “If I go into labor early, I'm blaming you for it.” He said flicking his forehead. 

Kokichi whined and rubbed his head. “But you said that our guess could be a month off.” Rantaro chuckled again. “I know, but you still jinxed it, so yeah it's your fault.” He said sighing. “That's so mean, isn't mommy being a big meanie?” He asked, getting several kicks in response. 

Rantaro ran a hand through his hair, wincing a bit, the kid always aims for the ribs. “Great the kid is awake now.” Kokichi laughed rolling his eyes as he kept nuzzling his belly. “They wouldn't have kicked you if you weren't such a meanie.” He said as he stuck his tongue at the other. “Kokichi, the bruising on that spot finally healed and now you riled the kid up.” He said, crossing his arms and sat up. Kokichi got up and sat down behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist. “Are you still gonna be upset if I give you a back rub,” He said to him, nuzzling his cheek.

“Fine,” Rantaro said keeping his arms crossed. “I need you to take your shirt off,” He said to him. Without saying a word, Rantaro took off his shirt, tossing it to the side. Kokichi smiled as he had a nice view of his partner’s body. Rantaro was rather skinny, so his massive belly stood out, not to mention all those stretch marks that covered it. Kokichi, couldn't help but smiled as he watched him, he just had this glow to him. “Are you done staring?” He asked, clearly still irritated. 

Kokichi raised his hands defensively, “okay, okay, just lean back and relax.” He said. Begrudgingly Rantaro complied, leaning back. Ouma smiled as he began to massage the other’s back, using his thumbs to work out some of the knots in his lower back. He smirked as he saw Rantaro relaxing to his touches. “Up a bit.” He nodded and moved his hands up as instructed, running his hands over those sensitive spots, massaging them, earning an occasional groan. 

This continued for another ten minute, when he noticed the other was leaning back quite a bit. “Sit up a bit so I can keep going,” He said before realizing the other was practically asleep in his arms. Kokichi sighed, seeing that he was stuck with a sleeping Rantaro in his arms. “I know you're just pretending.” He said to the other male, hoping that was the case, not wanting to wake up. He knew Rantaro was having trouble sleeping, if the bags under his eyes weren't a dead give away, then the more frequent mood swings definitely did. 

But… sleeping on the couch would come back to bite him on the ass later, so he gently shook the other, until he woke up. “Rantaro, lets go lay down in the bedroom, I can give you another back rub if you need it.” He said to his dazed partner as he slowly began to sit up, giving Kokichi enough room to get up. Once he was up he helped Rantaro to his feet, giving the smaller boy a tired smile. Kokichi grabbed Rantaro’s shirt, helping him put it back on. “Let's go you owe me another back rub,” Rantaro said playfully and yawned once more as he made his way over to the door. “I'm coming, I'm coming, sheesh." Kokichi said walking over to him, smiling himself as they returned to their dorm.


End file.
